


Tasting her own Medicine

by Synli



Category: RWBY
Genre: Begging, F/F, Grinding, Scissoring, Teasing, White Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synli/pseuds/Synli
Summary: It's not easy constantly falling victim to your hyperactive 'innocent' girlfriend's game of constantly edging you throughout the day, Weiss could attest to that.Deciding that she'd had enough, the heiress came up with a dastardly plot to give her team leader a taste of her own medicine. Will it turn out the way she expects? Please read on and find out~~~





	Tasting her own Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> This was the second story I'd written starring the RWBY cast~ I hope you enjoy the continuing developments at Beacon Academy~

Just because the young leader of team RWBY’s semblance was speed, doesn’t mean that she was fast in every situation. The Schnee heiress could tell anyone that much, though it would more than likely be done with a crimson blush coloring her usually pale cheeks. You see, there were certain parts of life where Ruby excelled at going slow. Savoring her cookies is one and a second is, well, sex. Where most students at Beacon Academy were pretty much just a bunch of hormone ruled teenagers, whose escapades tended to end as soon as they had begun, Ruby didn’t face that problem.

Despite being the most innocent-looking of the team by far, it was well known in the circle of friends that made up team RWBY that she often coerced a certain white-haired huntress into her little games. Blake and Yang had lost count of the amount of times they would come back to the dorm room only to find it locked as lustful whimpering and pleas sounded from the other side of the door.

Chief among Ruby’s favorite games to play with her girlfriend was edging. The black and red-haired huntress seemed to be a master of lightly caressing Weiss’s weak-spots all day, leaving the normally ice cold girl a needy mess by the time the sun went down. While Weiss had to admit that the sensations always left her blissful after a long day of not being able to find release, it sometimes irked her when the team’s leader would tease her during important occasions.

In fact, it was that very situation that led to the white haired heiress hatching a devious plot of her own. Dust was a miraculous thing, able to power everything from lights to vehicles, even giving humanity a chance against the Grimm. As Weiss stared at the small vial of the shimmering substance she had been sent, a devilish grin took the place of the normal scowl that she wore. 

“Let’s see how you like this, Ruby.”

It wasn’t difficult for the Schnee heiress to slip from her bunk with the vial in hand. Pulling back her girlfriend’s blankets and tipping the shimmering dust over Ruby’s sleeping form went smoothly as well, with the team leader only giving a small moan as the energy already began to course through her. With her goal accomplished, the white-haired girl couldn’t help the evil chuckle that escaped from her lips before she quietly slipped back into bed.

The next morning the sleeping heiress was awoken by an unusual sound, it wasn’t uncommon to be plucked from her slumber by Ruby attempting to get into her bed or trying to start their ‘game’ early. Muffled whimpers on the other hand, were a new melody that her ears hadn’t become accustomed to. It took the Schnee heiress a few minutes of listening to the uncomfortable shifting for her mind to wake up enough to remember the vial and her little plan.

Pulling herself up from the comfort of her bed wasn’t normally as easy as it was this morning, her curiosity was of course a powerful motivator. As the white-haired huntress peered up over the side of their makeshift bunk she had to stifle a giggle at the sight of the younger girl squirming among her halfway discarded sleep clothes. Somehow Ruby had managed to wriggle halfway out of her top, treating Weiss to the sight of one bare breast and one covered one, each with equally hard nipples. 

Panting as she continued her attempt to somehow escape from the pleasure that had somehow befallen her, the smaller female had no idea the Schnee heiress was watching her every move. Just the sound of her girlfriend whimpering and breathing so heavily had already insured Weiss’s face would be flushed crimson. Even then, as she silently observed her would-be torturer, Weiss could feel the slow burn of arousal below the fingers resting on her own bare stomach. Though her head was swimming from the sensual sight, when ideas of diving onto the writhing girl in front of her began to present themselves, she knew she had to do something.  
I can’t let her get off that easily.

Weiss finally forced herself to act once she noticed the adorable girl before her had almost managed to wriggle completely free of clothing. Springing to action, the white-haired heiress placed a hand on Ruby’s, halting her attempts at shrugging out of her panties. As soon as Ruby felt the hand on her own, a high-pitched whimper sounded out from the girl as another shudder wracked her sensitive body.

“Wei-ahh! Weiss...?”

“Sorry Ruby, but you can’t take these off yet.”

A dismayed whine arose from somewhere within the usually bouncy huntress which rose in pitch a few octaves at the simple touch of her white-haired girlfriend’s finger sliding along her tensed stomach. Despite her attempts to assure herself that she was going to give Ruby a taste of her own medicine, all Weiss could think about as she watched the smaller girl writhe and squirm was the intense amount of desire growing in her own stomach. Desire to take Ruby right there, force her into the bed and…and that was it, the mental image had been so strong that before she caught herself, the heiress had locked lips with her victim.

_Dammit Ruby, this isn’t fair. How can you torture me all day, but I can’t even make you endure it for a full morning?_

As her lips began the battle with the smaller girl’s, Weiss soon found herself over top of her girlfriend, still forcing her to stay still beneath her. 

_It’s the least she can do, she still owes me this…_

It was always so easy for the icy-natured girl to get lost in her smaller partner’s lips. Quite often they would begin to kiss and before she knew it she was in the other girl’s lap or in some other exposed state. While it was only a matter of time, Weiss hadn’t expected the jolt of pleasure that surged through her system as her panty-covered core met Ruby’s sweat-slickened skin. As her body ground into her partner’s, Weiss could feel every movement against her body as Ruby alternated between trying to push away because the pleasure was too much, and throwing herself towards her girlfriend because of the intoxicating sensations. 

Eventually the two of them ended up stripped of every piece of fabric that they slept in, with only their own sweat drenched skin glistening in the late morning sun. Weiss wasn’t even sure how many times either of them had cried out in orgasm by the time they were done, but she knew that she wasn’t mad at her hyperactive girlfriend anymore.

_She might be an annoying dork, an evil mistress, and a pain in my butt; but she’s my pain in the butt, and I’d never have it any other way._


End file.
